Nunca Te Amé Como Madre
by sasume - uchiha
Summary: El ser humano es la creación perfecta, pero la metamorfosis no es exactamente una buena forma de experimentarlo.
1. Chapter 1

NUNCA TE AME COMO MADRE

**Capitulo 1: ¿quién eres?**

"…..tú puedes…..no pares – estaba volando- no pares debes llegar, que haras si caes"

Era de mañana, el cielo estaba despejado con una que otra traviesa nube, las plantas estaban con rocío fresco, se percibía la brisa suave y el ruido que causaban las ramas y hojas.

"…..tú puedes…..no pares – estaba volando- no pares debes llegar, que haras si caes"

De repente despertó estaba temblando, no sabía como había llegado allí, solo recordaba que estaba en los cielos, escapando de…no lo recuerda, pero era extraño, nunca veía los árboles tan grandes, sus sombras no podían cubrir sus rostro, ahora tapaba la mitad de su cuerpo,…..y su cuerpo que pasaba en lugar de ver su cuerpo con plumas veía piel semejante a la de los vestal o los humanos, tocó su cabeza, tenía cabellos largo y que pasó

Corrió hacia un pequeño lago en el cual desembocaba una cascada muy desconocida para ella, se acercó para ver su reflejo tenía miedo, y cuando lo hizo no se reconoció.

No veía a su yo anterior veía a una joven hermosa, de cabello negro con varios mechones verde oscuros, sus ojos eran verdes pero verdes tan intensos más brillantes que el jade, su piel antes cubierta de bellas plumas era tersa, suave y blanca, se puso de rodillas y pudo ver su bien formado cuerpo que estaba completamente desnudo, finalmente trato de ponerse torpemente de pie, resbalaba torcía sus piernas y cuando logró mantener su equilibrio, se vio en el lago, si quería averiguar lo que le pasó debía ir a la capital, eso es ahí se dirigía antes de….antes de que…no…no lo recordaba.

El problema era como salir sin que la vieran, ella conocía a las humanas y las vestales y siempre cubrían su cuerpo con ropa, pero de donde la sacaba, no podía ir así, todavía no sabía caminar, peor correr, saltar, sentía mucho frío no sabía que hacer, entonces experimento la tristeza humana o vestal, un líquido salado se desprendía de sus ojos eso la asustó jamás le había pasado, estaba a punto de gritar cuando…..

- Que te ha pasado niña, por que no estás vestida – giró si rostro y vió a una mujer ya anciana.

Mientras tanto en la tierra….

- Intentalo otra vez – decía un joven pelicafé mientras sacudía la silla en donde se encontraba sentado su amigo marucho

- esta bien, lo hare – dijo mientras apretaba unos botones y daba una explicación de para que le servían que obviamente ninguno de los presente o sea dan entendía – no hay conexión, no puedo comunicarme con nueva vestroia por lo tanto Mira y ace no podrán venir o nosotros ir dan

- que, que fue lo que pasó, rayos será que los invadieron, desde hace mucho que no veo a drago o a otro bakugan, excepto los que creaste por medio de la cibernética que no tienen sentimientos y no hablan ahhh eso me pone de malas – dijo recostándose en la silla

De regreso a nueva vestroia…..

- dime niña como te llamas – le preguntó la anciana

Ella se puso pensativa, no recordaba como se llamaba, lo meditó varios minutos en vano. Tuvo que inventarse un nombre y lo primero que le vino a la mente fue la palabra escarlata, de donde tomo el nombre scarlet.

- mi nombre es scarlet – contestó sorprendiéndose de que hasta su voz había cambiado

- es un nombre muy bonito – dijo con dulzura la mujer frente a ella – dime no recuerdas que hacías allí, por si acaso no te perseguían los guardias del rey ómicron?

- el rey ómicron? –preguntó confundida

- si desde hace poco que nos invadieron, después de tanta lucha por mantener la paz, ese hombre vino a dominar y para asegurarse de que nadie vaya a otro planeta a pedir ayuda corto las vías de comunicación.

- ya veo, pero no recuerdo por que me perceguian – dijo tratando de forzar su mente para que le de la respuesta que buscaba

- deberías ir a dormir un poco te ves cansada – le dijo

- eso creo, gracias por la ropa ya recordaré lo que me pasó

Dicho esto se fue a una acogedora habitación que la mujer le había proporcionado, si tiró en la cama se cubrió con las colchas, eso sabías hacerlo por que en su estancia en la tierra lo veía siempre dormir de esa manera, en ese último pensamiento la imagen de un rostro apareció ante sus ojos, per quien era, no podía sacarlo de su mente, ni siquiera sabía que le pasó o como se llamaba y ya quería saber quien era esa persona, y sin darse cuenta terminó quedándose domida


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

Pequeños rayos de sol iluminaban su rostro, empezó a abrir poco a poco sus ojos, cuando los dejo totalmente abiertos empezó a observar la habitación en la que se encontraba, de la nada curiosos recuerdos le llegaron a su mente, el encuentro, la despedida, el reencuentro y el final.

Parpadeó un par de veces trató de recordar el rostro pero se le iba la imagen. No pudo mantener mucho tiempo esos recuerdos pero de pronto la frase: _"me alegro haberlos vuelto haber aunque sea por última vez" _hubiera querido saber cuando y especialmente y quienes se lo dijo.

Estaba pensativa cuando sintió presión en su vejiga, el cuerpo en el que se encontraba atrapada era más complejo que su verdadero organismo, pero al menos sabía que significaba ello, no sabía como pero lo sabía, se puso de pie titubiando un poco aún no podía controlar su equilibrio.

En la tierra…..

Dan – llamó su madre – llegarás tarde nuevamente si no te levantas

Ya oí – que flojera por que las clases deben comenzar tan temprano o mejor dicho por que existen las clases, ashhh - se quejó mientras se levantaba – auuggg, bueno me daré una ducha de 2 segundos y me iré.

Una vez cambiado y alimentado se dispuso a salir de la casa, cogió su bicicleta y caminó hacia la calle

-mmm, me preguntó si julie habrá llegado ya – pensó – o shun, bueno esperemos que no – pasaron unos 10 minutos cuando llegó a la prepa, ya tenía 16 años, bueno iba a cumplirlos pero ya se sentía independiente – mmm, no los veo se supone que julie debería haber llegado vive a lado – dijo medio divertido mientras estacionaba su medio de transporte

-DANNNN – se escuchó gritar a una joven de cabello plateado– que bueno que llegaste estaba muy aburrida, por que llegue antes que nadie y shun no es el alma de la fiesta

- me imagino que debes estar aburrida pero, donde está…..-le interrumpió

- quien shun, bueno si no mal recuerdo, cuando llegué él estaba entrando y lo saludé y luego el me saludó luego hablamos, luego nos silenciamos, luego el dijo que ya iba a entrar y me quedé sola

- entiendo – dijo imaginándose- bueno creo que voy a entrar, apuesto que lo encuentro en la azotea, necesito que me de resolviendo unos problemas que no entendí – dijo mientras corría hacia el interior del establecimiento – me pregunto porque no ponen ascensor en lugar de escaleras, mmm ni modo – dijo mientras subia, al llegar abrió la puerta y efectivamente se encontraba el pelinegro

- Dan – dijo

- shun, sabia que estarías aquí en fin necesito que me ayudes en esto, emm, que estás haciendo – dijo mientras señalaba cierto cuaderno que shun sostenía

- nada solo leía unos apuntes

- que raro siempre creí que venías preparado hasta para la clase de la próxima semana – dijo con una risa burlona – y bien me ayudas nunca he podido resolver esto – dijo mientras le mostraba el cuaderno

- tanto que no puedas estas simples ecuaciones – dijo con superioridad

- lo sé no soy el mejor en esto, oye después de clase vamos a la casa de marucho para ver si el transportador ya sirve – preguntó

- Esto… no creo que pueda después de clases,veré si te alcanzo luego – dijo mientras observaba a los estudiantes que ingresaban

- y eso por que – dijo con un tono de sospecha

- tengo algo que hacer

- no será algo para el 16 de abril verdad – dijo con una mirada pícara

- por que lo preguntas – dijo algo nervioso, casi imperceptible

- bueno es que alice cumple ese día, y en ese cuaderno de apuntes que llevas allí se le desprendió una hoja – dijo señalando a la hoja que verdaderamente se había desprendido y en donde se encontraba escrito la fecha.

- esto no es mio es de julie – mintió

- pero acabas de decir que era tuyo – dijo sin darse cuenta de que shun ya no se encontraba en la azotea – pero que – dijo desconcertado y miró hacia abajo y efectivamente shun había saltado desde allí – malditas habilidades ninjas que tienes Y ME LAS PAGARÁ SE SUPONE QUE ME AYUDARÍAS EN ESTAS ECUACIONESSSSSSSSSS.

De vuelta en nueva vestroia…

Ella se veía en el espejo.

-espero recuperar la memoria, ya recuerdo un poco, su que me dirigía a la capital cibernética en nueva vestroia para ver que había pasado, de pronto desperté de esta forma humana, recordé mi estancia en la tierra recordé a….lo recordé a él pero…. Mi nombre, mi nombre es….. – una fuerte punzada en el pecho hizo que su mente se aclarara, su mente empezó a recobrar las imágenes perdidas.

Fui perseguida por los guardias celtas del rey omicró, iba a la capital para ver lo que pasaba y encontrarme con drago y los demás, y…..

Flash Back

_No pongas recistencia, eres una bakugan muy poderosa necesitamos tu energía – decían los guardias_

_Nunca me atraparán viva – dijo_

_Estás cometiendo un grave error, diaparen a matar, no mejor utilizen a shiyrte, no esperare más_

_Quuueee – gritaba ella mientras 2 rayos rojos atravesaban su ala derecha - "…..tú puedes…..no pares – estaba volando- no pares debes llegar, que haras si caes"_

_Shiyrte a matar – dijo el capitán_

_NOOOOOOOOO – gritó mientras caia desplomada al piso_

Fin flash back

Si ahora lo recuerdo, esos cretinos me quitaron mi energía ventus, que abrá pasado con drago, preyas, elfin, ingram…

- deberías ir a la embajada, y decir que vas a la tierra en representación nuestra _Skyress_


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

- deberías ir a la embajada, y decir que vas a la tierra en representación nuestra _Skyress_

-eh? – dijo confundida la joven

- si, sabía que eras tú – dijo un joven peli plateado, difícil de olvidar

- Klaus, que haces aquí- preguntó – como sabes que soy yo

- pues, supe del ataque, ya sabes que mi trabajo es ser un conocedor, además – se acerca y coloca su mano en el hombro de skyress – necesitaba a alguien que vaya en mi lugar a la tierra, sabes esto esta grave - dijo poniéndose serio

- lo sé, se supone que debí haberme encontrado con drago y los demás ayer – dijo molesta – pero me atraparon en este cuerpo humano

- he escuchado rumores de que drago y los otros bakugans han desaparecido no los encuentro con el radar de atributos, por lo cual concluí que les ocurrió los mismo que a ti, necesito que vayas a la tierra, si voy yo sabrán que tramo algo, contacta a dan y dile que es necesario que vuelva, pero no les digas tu identidad, no te creerán, debes idearte la manera de decirles que ha ocurrido una nueva invasión – dijo mientras caminaban fuera de la casa

- lo haré, pero creí que las líneas de conexión estaban dañadas – dijo con confundida

- solo la conexión tierra-vestroia, y bien estás lista – dijo mientras de la nada aparecía una nave camaleón, se camufla de su alrededor y no pueden ser detectadas

- si, lo estoy

Dicho esto subieron a la nave y no pasó mucho tiempo para llegar a la mansión de Klaus, como se sabe el se mudó a vestroia con el objeto de crear un gran negocio. Klaus la llevó cerca del transportador.

- toma – dijo mientras le enseñaba un reloj

- que es – dijo mientras lo tomaba

- parece un reloj pero es un transportador, te servirá para regresar a casa con los demás, y toma esto – dijo mientras le mostraba un traje hecho a la medida – así no te reconocerán en la tierra, el reloj tiene un mapa del interespacio bakugan,

-interespacio bakugan, veo que lo consiguieron – expresó y continuamente se cambió de ropa que consistía en algo simple un jean de color negro y una blusa color verde claro, zapatos deportivos negros y un peinado discreto como una simple cola de caballo alta y a manera de un moño sujetada con unas binchas.

- bien, las fuerzas del rey no tardarán en llegar debes irte – dijo mientras la colocaba dentro del transportador y hacían una señal con las manos para que empezaran a transportarla. La máquina empezó a brillar y en el lapso de unos segundos la joven ya no se encontraba

-SEÑOR, NOS HAN DESCUBIERTO – gritó unos de los trabajadores a lo que Klaus solo formó una media sonrisa

- apaguen todo y vayan al refugio yo me haré cargo y Katherine – volteó a ver a su secretaria una joven de su misma edad, blanca, de cabello negro, alta y esbelta que vestía una falda negra hasta las rodillas y una blusa sin escote blanca y sin mangas – mi leal trabajadora y amiga, tendrías el honor de que darte a mi lado por esta situación

- por supuesto señor – dijo mientras se ruborizaba y se acercaba a su jefe mientras los soldados celtas ingresaban apuntando con sus armas

-y Katherine – dijo resignado

- si señor

- te casarías conmigo después de que termine esta molesta batalla sin sentido

- sería un honor señor Klaus – dicho esto se tomaron de las manos y esperaron que todo terminara.

Mientras tanto dentro del interespacio cerrado por ser de noche un portal interdimensional se abrió y dio paso a que una joven de cabello negro y mechones verde oscuros casi invisibles apareciera.

- el interespacio bakugan – dijo seria y segura – muy bien dan más vale que aparezcas pronto drago y vestroia en general te necesitan.

.

.

.

.

.

Luego de que pasaran unas horas el interespacio abrió sus puertas, con suerte scarlet como se hace llamar había recorrido todo el lugar, empezaron a ingresar los jugadores (N/A: skyress se encuentra en donde suelen estar los indicadores de los jugadores, donde se indican los puestos).

- Estoy muy molesto – se escuchó gruñir a cierto pelicafé – por tú culpa reprobé aritmética shun

- shun – repitió la joven

- menos mal que hoy es sábado y ni hay que ir a clase – dijo el joven mientras colocaba las manos entrecruzadas detrás de la cabeza y bostezaba – eh – dijo al notar la presencia de la joven, la cual tenía una mirada fría y cruel, la razón era porque no quería ser descubierta – chicos….la…conocen - dijo señalando donde se encontraba ella, dicho esto marucho, shun y jake voltearon a verla.

- no – dijeron al unisonó

Para no levantar sospechas scarlet caminó hacia el bar del lugar.

- que rara – dijo dan- bueno y contra quien me toca pelear marucho – dijo estirando el cuerpo a manera de calentamiento

- pues sabes de hoy en adelante los sábados solo podrán ser utilizados por los chicos que no están en esta región del mundo – dijo riendo ya que sabía que esto lo enfadaría

- Y NO ME DIJISTE ANTES….- baja la cabeza al estilo anime y aparecen los típicos fueguitos azules a los lados de dan

-jajajjajajaj – se escucha reír a todo el grupo, excepto dan

- oye y si vamos a comer algo – dijo jake tratando de animar un poquito a dan

- está bien – que rápido se repuso – quiero una pizza y una hamburguesa

- ok yo invito –dijo el rubio para animar aún más la situación, y dicho esto se encaminaron al bar y eligieron una mesa

- quien va a pedir – preguntó dan

Todos se ven y obviamente se quedaron observando a….

- que me ven – dijo el pelinegro

- yo soy a quien deben animar – dijo dan

- yo tuve la idea de ir a comer – dijo jake

- yo pagaré todo – terminó por decir marucho

- esta bien – dijo sin más remedio lo habían acorralado, se encaminó pues a la caja para pedir lo siguiente

…jake:

_2 hamburguesas con doble carne_

_Una bebida grande de coca cola_

_Pizza mediana con jamón_

_Una cajita feliz de mcdonald_

…dan:

_2 hamburguesas simples_

_Pizza familiar_

_Malteada de fresa_

_Malteada de chocolate_

_Hot dog_

_Bebida fiora vanti_

Marucho:

_Una ensalada césar_

_Agua con hielo_

Finalmente para él mismo una simple botella de agua mineral

La cuenta salió de cerca de $ 70.

Pasó cerca de una hora y se retiraron para quedarse al frente del interespacio.

Pero de regreso con nuestra visitante…

Se encontraba también fuera, observando la tierra estaba segura de que los 3 jóvenes se habían mudado.

Se encontraba a unos pasos de ellos cuando 2 chicos de más o menos 17 años la estaban cortejando, y los cumplidos y piropos la estaban incomodando, uno estaba cerca de su rostro, justo en ese momento un sonido salió del reloj, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por los acosadores y los peleadores.

Involuntariamente scarlet al joven que esta cerca de su rostro, lo pateó cerca de la nariz y lo golpeó con la rodilla en el estómago dejándolo semi inconsciente, el otro se dio a la fuga.

Los chicos estaban sorprendidos no lo podían creer, entonces ella usó como escusa ese incidente

- como diablos hiciste eso –dijo dan

- te interesa, hay asuntos más importantes de que hablar dan kuso, es de mucha importancia que me prestes atención.

* * *

ok se que he abandonado mis historia, sorry, sorry, l realy sorry.

doy gracias a toas las personas que me dejaron sus comentarios especialmente a** Suteichi-Kazami **quien me devolvió las ganas de seguir copn este fic. quisiera preguntar tengo una historia llamada_ amistad, hermandad y amor _debería seguirla contéstenme en sus reviews please.

se que iba a actualizar el viernes _demo _se colgó el internet me quedé sin internet 3 días, es corta lo sé el próximo será más largo aquí en ecuador son las 9 : 37 de la mañana actualizaré mi otro fic _que tan dificil es decir te casarías conmigo_.

a los seguidores que les guste esten al pendiente

_**sayonaraaaaa**_


End file.
